


something to behold

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Karaoke, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin sings at karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something to behold

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words weekend quote challenge.   
> Prompt: flirty "I'm sure we can find better uses for your lips."

The karaoke bar was filled with scattered (mostly sympathetic) applause and Caitlin's cheeks were scarlet when she came back to the table. She could feel them growing even warmer when she saw her friends' faces. "Wow." Iris was the first to speak. "That was..."

"Something to behold," Barry finished, helping his girlfriend out and Caitlin shook her head, glaring at Cisco. 

"Only for you, only on your birthday," she told him firmly, and he gave her one of his trademark grins. 

"Thanks for being my duet partner," he said before pausing, tilting his head and adding theatrically, "I think..." That was good for another round of laughter and while Caitlin was sure she wasn't going to die of embarrassment, she couldn't speak for Cisco. Death by murderous glare was a definite possibility. Maybe he realised that too because he clapped his hands together. "So, who's up for more drinks?"

"Me." Caitlin didn't even blink as she reached for her purse. 

"Caitlin, I think I owe-"

She stopped Cisco with a shake of her head. "There is not enough alcohol in this bar to repay what you just put me though," she said, not unkindly. "Besides, it's my round." 

Perhaps wisely, he chose not to argue with her and she made her way to the bar, keeping her head down so as not to endure the pitying stares of strangers - she'd sung karaoke before, she knew how it went. Standing at the bar, she gave her order to the bartender, closed her eyes when she felt a presence by her side. 

"Quite a show."

She opened her eyes when she recognised the voice. It was low enough that only she could hear it, amused enough to make her turn her head. Joe's eyes were dancing along with his smile and she shook her head slowly. "I suppose it's coincidence that you're here?"

"Nope." He chuckled as he raised his beer to his lips. "Cisco let it slip what he was planning... I couldn't not see that." She pressed her lips together, waiting for the punchline. "I gotta say..." He chuckled again. "Baby, that was pretty bad."

Against all odds, Caitlin found herself laughing too. "This is why I don't even sing in the shower," she reminded him and that must have sparked a memory because his eyes darkened as they looked her up and down. Pressing her advantage she took half a step closer to him, dropped her own voice. "As you know."

Joe threw a glance over her shoulder towards the table and the coast must have been clear because his free hand found her hip, fingers flexing there. "I'm sure we can put those lips to better use."

Caitlin knew several, one of which wouldn't get them thrown out of here but there was still the matter of her friends and his kids being in the room. "I'll call you when I get home," she promised and he didn't blink. His smile, though, like her singing, was something to behold. 

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
